When a mobile handheld device, such as a smart phone, notifies a user with a ring tone or vibration, the user retrieves the device to check it. Once the user checks the device, the device continues to provide notifications, even while the device is being held by the user and the user is able to see information pertaining to the notifications. A user may press a button or perform some other action responsive to the notification, such as answering a call, or may switch the device to silent mode or turn off the volume/vibration comprising the notification. The remaining visual aspects of the notification are sufficient to track an event giving rise to the notifications now that the user is holding and looking at the device. Noise or vibrations once the user is looking at the device may be undesirable as distracting to the user and others near the user.